Awake in the Wild
by Quackquill
Summary: Sakura is trapped alone on a deserted island. But it’s not as deserted as she thinks, and she’s not really alone…
1. Chapter 1

**Awake in the Wild**

Sakura is trapped alone on deserted island, but it's not as deserted as she thinks, and she's not really alone…

* * *

She slumped back on the tree, sighing.

The ship had turned back and gone back to home without her.

_Without her_.

She was practically insane now, she was furious.

How was she going to survive in this salt-water surrounded island, with hardly any food, with hardly any warmth, any tools, and basically nothing but a piece of paper that read, "Meet me behind the camp at noon."

She kicked the tree, screaming, "Meet me in hell you bastard!"

All-star popular and hot Ricky had 'supposedly' sent her this note, now glancing back in time…

"Damn you!" She cried, "Damn you freak Tokojiru!"

Tokojiru, the pain in the butt little boy who wanted to get rid of her for once and for all, his perfect plan to get Sakura to miss the ship while it left for home.

Well, it worked.

"_What's this? For you Sakura?" Tomoyo giggled, handing Sakura a slip of paper._

_Sakura stared at it, and then covered her mouth in surprise, "Oh my god… no way!"_

_Tomoyo leaped onto Sakura, "I'm so jealous of you!"_

"_I don't believe it." Sakura frowned, "I… I don't think he likes me at all." _

Tomoyo shook her head, "Are you kidding me? He's been checking you out for the whole week! Go meet him!"

_Sakura blushed, peeking at the paper again. She folded it, placed it in her pocket and then began searching through her clothes, "I'm going. Help me find something to wear!"_

Unfortunately...

"_Sakura, the ship's going to leave without you!" Tomoyo pleaded for Sakura to not go._

_Sakura hugged Tomoyo quickly, than ran off into the darkness, "But he's there waiting for me, I've gotta go see him and get him!"_

_Tomoyo watched worriedly as Sakura disappeared._

_She had ran for quite some time before she finally reached the end of the camp, exhausted and panting, she called out, "Ricky! Ricky!"_

_There was no answer._

"_Ricky?" She searched frantically._

_Therewas only quietness and stillness. _

_Sakura reached into her pocket to look at the sheet of paper._

_She began to head back, "Liar, all guys are liars. Just like Tokojiru."_

_She froze._

"_Tokojiru…"_

_She began running, "Tokojiru you NUT! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to eat you with fried goose and…"_

_She stopped, the beach was entirely empty, the ship gone, Tomoyo gone, the whole crew gone, and only a ship swimming past the horizon could be seen._

"_Oh… my… God…" Sakura stared into the distance._

_It had to be a joke… all of it._

_Tokojiru. Ricky. The note. The ship. Tomoyo?  
_

_Tomoyo, why hadn't she tried to stop them? Would she tell them to turn the boat around? _

_Were they all hiding from her? They were still on this island… they had to be!_

_She searched, she looked around, but no one was to be found._

_She called out, she screamed, she sang out loud._

_She cried._

_She was all alone on this island…_

Sakura ripped up the paper and threw them. She screamed.

"I hate you freakin Tokojiru… I hate you Ricky too! I'm going to starve on this island… with nothing to eat."

She looked back at the ripped pieces of paper; she picked them up carefully, one by one.

"Maybe I'll need to eat these when I get to the starving state, it'll be better than nothing." She sighed, placing them all into her pocket.

She gazed around.

There was golden sand, the rich sunset, the breezy and soothing crashing waves, and the trees.

"If only…" She sat down and hugged her knees, beginning to cry again, "… I could go home."

"I want… to go home!" She cried to herself, and continued to cry… until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short, bad grammar... but English isn't exactly my best language. So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Awake in the Wild**

Sakura is trapped alone on deserted island, but it's not as deserted as she thinks, and she's not really alone…

* * *

Ugh.

That's right.

Ugh!

What was this aching sore on the back of her head? And this tingly feeling around her whole body?

She squeezed her eyes, slowly opening them. She felt the hot sunrays scorching her body and blinding her eyes.

By the time she had slowly sat up, her blurry vision was slowly clearing.

Her headache was not.

She rubbed the back of her head and then opened her eyes wide.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEeeEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

She leapt to her feet and jumped up and down as though her feet were dancing on hot coals.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodd! Get them off of me! Someone get them off of me!" She wriggled and writhed her body about, thrashing on the sand and then jumping some more until all the ants had scattered away from her body.

"UGH!" She slapped the trunk of a nearby tree, then screamed again when more ants came tumbling down.

It was hot.

She sat on the golden sandy beach and waded her toes into the refreshingly cold, wet, soppy mud.

She found the water to be the only way she could escape those disgusting many legged insects. She looked up over the azure horizon, up at the sky.

A seagull cried and dropped past beyond the trees.

She felt so lonesome. This place, beautiful in its own enchanting way, also haunted her with its desertedness.

It wasn't that she was alone… that did scare her a bit, but… was she really? It creeped her out.

It was almost as though a pair of unknown eyes were watching her from somewhere. She shivered and stared back over the rolling waves.

She was being silly.

Of course she was alone…

Right?

She gripped a fistful of wet sand and began making sandmen.

Each sandmen represented a person.

A person she _hated._

Then she kicked them and smashed them, leapt and squashed the sandmen… and watched the waves carry her hatred away.

Even that wouldn't be enough. Still, it felt good.

She tried to dust off the wet sand clinging onto her blue dolphin shorts. Really, these were the only clothes she had right now. What would she do? Strew clothes out of leaves like Eve?

Crazy. She looked at the shrubs. Yah. What a plain crazy idea.

Her stomach growled.

"I'm starving." She moaned.

She'd been hungry since the moment the boat left. She realized now how she took for granted that filled up fridge and cupboard at home!

She began to remember those plates of food she dumped, those lunches she had tossed for her 'diet'.

Really, who really cared about your waist size when you were stranding on an island like this! In fact, she was sure she'd never need to worry about that again if she lived through this…she'd be as skinny as a lock of hair by then.

Or dead.

She browsed through the shrubbery, wondering if anything she'd learned in outdoor ed about edible plants would be of some use now.

She heard berries were yummy, so long as you didn't take the poisonous ones. And colorful mushrooms are poisonous, as are golden spiders. Something like that.

She ripped a leaf off of a tree and began gnawing at it.

Bitter.

At least that didn't mean poison…right?

… nightfall …

Sakura was curled up again, crying. She was cold. Soaked. Hungry… her clothes hardly covered up enough of her bare skin.

She made a blanket of sand over herself, but even that didn't feel warm enough. Maybe she should have collected enough sunshine while she could.

And she was _thirsty._

No fresh water anywhere, only a large body of massive, vast salt water…

Who could help her now? God?

She quivered in the cold night.

If only she knew how to make a fire…

… day five …

Sakura's lying facedown on the ground. She has barely enough energy to stand…her breathing's heavy, her head's spinning, her vision's blurry… none of her brain functions are working… her stomach is eating away at itself…

"I'm going… to die…" was all she could think.

Her throat was so freaking dry, and she stunk terribly.

"It's alright… I can already see that light to heaven…" She closed her eyes at last, praying she had been good enough to go to heaven…

Fatigue waved over her. Darkness shrouded her vision.

"And I'm out…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Gee, i really didn't think this chapter would happen but i guess it did. Who knows, maybe there'll be a third chapter. never give up hope! Anyways, this chapter actually wasn't much, maybe just to show i'm still alive? xD oh well, lets see how far i can go as for torturing Sakura with hunger. hmm... 


End file.
